Emo Maka
by SilverRose2301
Summary: After reading Crona's poem Maka is acting strange.  And Soul is mad because her funk is affecting his meals.  Nobody seems to be able to cheer her up so can Soul?
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubaki: Please note that the amazing and talented SilverRose sadly does not own Soul Eater. If she did Liz and Kid, Soul and Maka and Blackstar and I would be together by now. **

**Black Star: Who are you talking to Tsubaki? And did you just say what I think you said?**

**Tsubaki: Oh, uh! (blushing like mad) Blackstar! I um…(turns into weapon form) **

**Blackstar: So anywho… The magnificent Blackstar will now finish the introduction! So right after the Crona's poem incident, what if Maka hadn't recovered from that experience? And even the awesome Blackstar can't cheer Maka up! Who will?**

Maka had always been fragile, this Soul knew. It may have come from her family's odd predicament. It may have been her high-strung and perfectionist personality. She took everything very seriously. Because of all this Maka had not yet recovered from the glimpse into Crona's dark world the poem had provided. The poem had shaken even Soul's confidence.

The afflicted meister lay lethargically on the couch. She had been staring into space for going on two hours, her arms wrapped around her knees crushing a pillow to her chest, all to provide a shield from the unfeeling world. Normally Soul wouldn't care (or at least act like he didn't care) but it was her night to cook. Since their apartment was so small, sitting at his desk he could lean back in his chair far enough to just barely see her. For another hour he continued to check for signs she was going to make dinner. And that she was still breathing. Soul's stomach was making the transition from feeling slightly hungry and growling occasionally to aching like a baby wolverine was gnawing at his insides. He leaned back and she didn't notice him so he leaned even farther. He crashed to the ground. She flinched slightly, looked him once over with glazed, cold eyes and did not show any more signs of noticing him.

He got up, brushed himself off and went out to get them takeout. He deliberately made as much noise as possible as he put on his jacket and shoes and left. Still she didn't react. He slammed the door and waited outside for a scolding that wouldn't come. He left genuinely disconcerted. The next few days continued like this. Maka would get up late, put on dark clothes, make herself burnt toast and eat it plain. Soul would drag her out the door and she would recoil from his touch. Outside she walked a little behind Soul in silence. He was constantly looking back to make sure she was there.

When they got to class Maka went strait to the back of the room to sit near no one in particular. Soul followed her. During class her notebook lay open on her desk but she didn't take notes. She scrawled lines about purpouse and death and crossed them out afterwards. Soul couldn't even figure out what exactly was freaking her our because of the thick, dark lines she drew jaggedly through every word of her pain. It frustrated him.

Their friends were concerned and when they asked Soul what was wrong he didn't know how to answer.b One night Tsubaki brought food over and Blackstar tried to cheer Maka up with tales of his heroic adventures. Tsubaki was the only one who actually listened. She was a fool for that boy. Soul sat watching Maka across the table, he observed her untouched plate of food.

"Eat" he interrupted. After a few moments she obeyed and took a few bites.

One day after school Liz and Patty attempted to cheer up Maka with a shopping trip. Death the kid hung out with Soul, 'studying.' Meaning Kid tried to write his name and Soul paced. On the rare occasion Kid took a sweat covered, stress induced break, collapsed on the floor, he noticed Soul's anxiety over his meister. When they finally came back Maka thanked them (at least she was till using good manners) and took up her position on the couch. Kid immediately had to examine the clothing to make sure it was all symmetrical and no one strap items had been purchased. Soul pulled Liz to the side as Patty tried to catch Maka's attention with any large motions she could think of such as dancing and singing. He inquired about how Maka acted with them. Liz unconvincingly assured him Maka had acted pleasantly but behind Liz's tall frame he could see all Death was pulling out of the bags were black.

Soul came home with takeout yet again. They really couldn't afford to keep eating takeout...He opened the door and Maka wasn't in her usual position on the couch. His heart nearly stopped and he dropped the bag of food on the ground. With his heart pounding, he checked every room. He was in Maka's room and had whipped open her closet when he heard the shower in the bathroom running. Soul told himself he was acting crazy. He went back to the kitchen, picked up the food and salvaged what he could. Rapping on the door lightly he told her dinner was there. He leaned on the door for a moment, exhausted, waiting for an answer. The sickening feeling in his gut worsened with each moment she didn't answer.

He tried to busy himself but there are only so many preparations one can make for eating Chinese takeout. Soul finally couldn't handle it any longer. He knocked on the bathroom door again, demanding an answer from within. He pounded harder. He was sweating now. He kicked at the door. With a burst of weapon mode he burst through the door. Maka was sitting on the edge of the tub in a fluffy white robe contemplating a small object clutched in her hand. A razor. Maka looked up at him with a wet, tear stained face. After a moment of frozen, shocked horror, where Soul stood half crouched from where he had landed, he lunged forward and tore the object out of her small hand, throwing it to the side.

"What were you thinking Maka!" Soul demanded. "Please. I want you to tell me," he choked "What's wrong?" He sunk to his knees on the cold tile floor, defeated. He was so angry but taking it out on her wasn't right either. He was frustrated he couldn't protect her this time. Because this time she was suffering from her own emotions.

"Soul. I wasn't going to cut myself. I was about to shave my legs." Soul chuckled lightly before lifting his head to glare at her. Even if that had been true, Soul was on the borderline of insanity because of his worrying.

"For God's sake Maka. Just tell me already!"

Maka sank down to the floor to curl up in her position, protecting herself against the cruel world. She clutched her knees and sobbed into her bathrobe. She blubbered something incoherent. Soul leaned forward, a little relieved that she was at least showing normal Maka emotions.

"What? Maka I can't understand you." Asked Soul, reaching out a hand hesitantly to touch her awkwardly but affectionately on the shoulder.

"Crona's poem. It was all about loneliness." Soul nodded. He had read it too. "It talked about having no one in the world to rely on. And that's such a horrible thing. I felt so despairingly awful. It is a horrible thing to have no family, no one you can trust. It reminded me of how I feel. I try. I try, Soul to be tough and independent but I am so weak and at my lowest points I feel so terribly alone in the world. I have no family. No-"

"Bullshit. You have so many people who love you and would give their lives for you and would be very offended to hear you say this. Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Death, Liz, Patty, Blair, Stein and even your no good pervert father. It makes me horribly sad that you don't realize this. So many people love you Maka. And Maka, I…" Maka looked up with watery eyes to look into Soul's red ones. He looked aside, embarrassed.

"Maka, when I read that poem I was sad for Crona. I could relate a little with no parents. But I have friends: friends that care about me and support me. And I have the best meister in the world." Maka blushed

"I don't feel alone because I have you. I'm sorry, I thought you knew I was there for you too. You'll always have me Maka! I swear, I'll always protect you. You've got to believe me Maka!" Soul looked into Maka's eyes now and it was her turn to turn away. He held her face with one hand and forced her to look at him. After a second Maka had glomped Soul, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," she whispered into his ear. He pulled her into his lap and held her for a moment. He had to remind himself not to crush her small form. Soul wasn't very good at this kind of thing; using his brute strength to protect his meister was more in his element.

"You're my meister and I would give my life for you." Maka cringed at the words and withdrew her arms from around his neck. She didn't immediately leave his lap though. But after a moment she pushed herself up and threw him out of the restroom.

"How dare you barge in on a lady? Indecently dressed too you pervert!" Soul stayed where he had been thrown against the opposite wall, upside down, chuckling.

"At least she's acting normal again." And he grinned his spiky tooth grin.

**Soul: Review**

**Maka: Or I'll take your soul!**

**Crona: Um please. I wasn't even in it but be nice to my friends and review. Please**

**Ragnarok: Wait! That was really dumb of the author to end it like that! I wanted to see some action! (Pinching Crona)**

**Crona: Ow! Ow! Stop it! Maybe if there are enough reviews the author will write another chapter or sequel!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Soul had hoped Maka would stop acting strange after the confrontation. And she did. Somewhat. She acted less secluded but she wore even more black than ever. Maka's skirts were shorter than ever and Soul realized that when she replaced her normal, conservative attire for tight tank tops, her tits didn't seem so small. Guys at school stared and he was constantly glaring down the drooling punks. She wasn't giving Soul the cold shoulder but whenever he talked to her she only half smiled. Soul couldn't complain but he missed her special smile she reserved for him.

They were somewhere in California, on the boardwalk near a big city filled with freaks. Soul gulped down his dinner of a kishin egg. It was warm and tasted like blood. It didn't satisfy him as it usually did though. While he had finished up Maka had gone back to his motorcycle. He stopped and stared. In the moonlight his meister looked absolutely….the opposite of everything he had ever called her; she was sexy. As much as he hated her new look and missed her familiar sweater vest, Soul could not deny she looked born to straddle a motorcycle in a leather miniskirt and thigh high boots.

"Well, are you coming or not Soul! I want to get home!"

When Maka wrapped her arms around him, even though she had done so a million times before, Soul took a lot more notice of it. Physical contact with Maka was always in a trusting, friendship way; holding hands and other contact had a purpose. Neither of them was ever uncomfortable with physical touching because of their close bond. But somehow, feeling her pressed against him that time felt more intimate and scary all at once. Not that he minded. It just felt different. Back home, Maka disentangled herself from him and he was left feeling incomplete without her warmth.


End file.
